Martwa strefa cz 3
Długo Cię nie było – Powiedziała Kelly, spoglądając na Backa, który właśnie wyszedł zza krzaków. Chłopak spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. - Miałem mały wypadek – Usiadł koło Lee – O czym rozmawialiście? - O wszystkim i o niczym – Rzekł Darc. - Chodźcie się już lepiej położyć bo za chwilę będzie świtać – Oznajmiła Kelly wstając i ruszając w kierunku wejścia. - Ma racje – W jej kierunku ruszył Lee i Darc – A ty nie idziesz? – Lee spojrzał zdziwiony na Backa. - Za chwilkę. Jeszcze chwilę posiedzę – Kelly spojrzała na niego ale on wbił wzrok w dogasające ognisko. Świdrowała go wzrokiem aż w końcu nie zobaczyła na jego dłonie. Były brudne od ziemi. Ale Kelly nie zwróciła mu na to uwagi. Poszła za resztą na górę i weszła do swojego pokoju. Stanęła przed wielkim lustrem i patrzała na siebie. Coś w tym wszystkim jej nie grało. Bała się. Ale czego? Przecież byli tutaj sami a w promieniu dziesiątek mil nie było nikogo. Może właśnie to ją martwiło? Takie kompletne odizolowanie od reszty świata. Brak nagłej pomocy. Brak ludzi. Ale w końcu sama zdecydowała się na to. Chciała jechać i nikt jej do tego nie zmuszał. Odwróciła się gwałtownie gdy usłyszała pukanie w okno. Jakiś cień mignął przez chwilę a potem zniknął. Podeszła do okna ale nic nie dostrzegła. Zastanawiała się kto mógł puka do niej na takiej wysokości. Przecież jej pokój znajdował się na drugim piętrze. Po chwili zobaczyła co wywołuje to stukanie. * * * Lee kładł się właśnie spać gdy do jego pokoju jak oparzona wpadła Kelly. Jej twarz była czerwona a oczy szeroko otwarte. Była roztrzęsiona. Gdy mówiła Lee w ogóle jej nie rozumiał. - Dziewczyno uspokój się i powiedz co się stało! – Podszedł do niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. Ona spojrzała na niego i przez chwile przestała się trząść. - Backa nie żyje! – Powiedziała i upadła na kolana. - Co? – Zdziwił się Lee. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. - Melanie nie ma w jej pokoju – Krzyknął Darc wchodząc do pokoju Lee – Byłem u niej zobaczyć co się dzieje a jej nie ma! – Lee spojrzał na Kelly. - Kelly twierdzi, że Back nie żyje. - Skąd to wiesz? – Kelly spojrzała na Darca i wyjąkała. - Bo wisiał za moim oknem na drzewie! – Darc wybiegł z pokoju i pobiegł do pokoju Kelly. Wyjrzał przez okno. Po chwili dobiegł do niego Lee i Kelly. Trójka przyjaciół patrzała na bezwładnie zwisające ciało. Wisiało na drzewie . Back miał otwarte usta i wydawał się jakby uśmiechał się do nich. Twarz jego była sina. - To niemożliwe! – Pisnął przerażony Lee – Co, kto to zrobił!? – Odwrócił się od potwornego widoku. Nie umiał patrzeć na martwe ciało przyjaciele za oknem. Przyprawiało go o mdłości. Szczerze jak najprędzej chciał stąd już wyjechać i zapomnieć o wszystkim co się tutaj wydarzyło. Ale nie mógł zostawić reszty. Po części czuł się odpowiedzialny w końcu on ich tutaj przywiózł. - Co u licha się tutaj dzieje. I co z Melanie! – Wrzasnął Darc. - To Back coś jej zrobił – Powiedziała spokojnie Kelly zastanawiając się powoli nad całą sytuacją. – Co ty gadasz dziewczyno! – Lee spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył czoło. Przez chwilę zdawało się mu się, że Kelly postradała zmysły. Chciał w nią czymś rzucić żeby dalej nie robiła z jego przyjaciela mordercy ale wysłuchał co miała do powiedzenia. – Backa nie było bardzo długo! Poszedł w las! - I co to ma z tym wspólnego? - To, że jak przyszedł to dziwnie się zachowywał i miał ręce całe brudne z ziemi! - Może się przewrócił? – Lee bronił martwego przyjaciela. Kelly spojrzała na niego. - Może… ale teraz to już nie ważne musimy jechać i powiadomić kogoś o tym co się stało. Chodźcie szybko do samochodu – Kelly zbiegła po skrzypiących schodach i wybiegła na dwór. Pobiegła w kierunku garażu po czym przystanęła na chwilę – Nie ma samochodu – Powiedziała, gdy u jej boku zjawił się Lee i Darc – Zniknął! - I co teraz? – Musimy ściągnąć go z tego drzewa – Rzekła Kelly. - Nie ma mowy ja tego nie zrobię – Powiedział zmartwiony Darc, gdy Kelly i Lee spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco. * * * Darc wspinał się w ciemnościach na drzewno. Gałęzie wchodziły mu do oczu. Zastanawiał się nad tym dlaczego się na to wszystko zgodził. Dlaczego na to cholerna drzewo nie wchodził Lee. Przecież to podobno on był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Jeśli Melanie naprawdę nie żyła z powodu Backa to po co w ogóle go z tego drzewa ściągać.? W końcu był mordercą. I powiesił się… Ale po co? Żałował za to co zrobił? Nie potrafił już wytrzymać tego napięcia na pewno. Chciał ze sobą skończyć pozbywając się poczucia winy w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Popełniając samobójstwo. Ale dlaczego w ogóle miałby zabijać Melanie. Zawsze przecież ją lubił. Dobrze się dogadywali i wszystko między nimi było ok. A jeśli to on jej nie zabił? Jeśli ktoś oprócz nich tutaj jest? Przez chwile przeszedł mu dziwny dreszcz po plecach. W końcu dotarł do martwego ciała Backa. Tylko jak je stąd ściągnąć? Odciąć sznur? Nie! Bo ciało spadło by na dół. I co z tego? Przecież Back i tak był już martwy. Odciął sznur i posadził ciało na w miarę stabilnej gałęzi. Spojrzał na niego. Jego usta były otwarte a buzia wypełniona zakrzepłą już krwią. - Oj przyjacielu. Widzisz w jakie nas kłopoty wpakowałeś? – Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że w oknie pokoju naprzeciwko ktoś stoi. Przyjrzał się uważnie. W ciemnościach dostrzegł kogoś. - Darc długo jeszcze? – Z dołu doszedł go głos Kelly. - Słuchajcie ktoś jest w twoim pokoju Kelly! – Spojrzał na postać ponownie i wtedy zrozumiał kto na niego patrzy. To była Melanie ale rozpoznał ją jedynie po kształtach i włosach. Nie miała twarzy! – Kelly! Ktoś jest w twoim pokoju. To Melanie ale nie wydaje mi się żeby było z nią dobrze. - Melanie? – Kelly podskoczyła zaskoczona. Wbiegła do domu. - Melanie?! – Krzyknął Darc gdy okno otworzyło się. Wtedy zobaczył to czym była teraz. Jakimś szczękiem człowieka pozbawionym twarzy. Patrzała na niego czaszka z oczami – Dobrze się czujesz? – Co za głupie pytanie! Pomyślał natychmiast. Było z nią bardzo źle! Jak ona jeszcze żyła? Nagle doszło do niego co tak na prawdę się dzieje. Melanie, a raczej to co nią było weszła na parapet i zaczęła wchodzić po gałęziach w jego kierunku – Ej! Dziewczyno opanuj się! – Powiedział Darc zaczynając schodzić na dół. Ale nagle coś chwyciło go za ramie i wygięło je z całej siły do tyłu. Poczuł i usłyszał trzask łamanych kości a później zobaczył. Zobaczył Backa! Jedną ręką trzymał się gałęzi wisząc kilka metrów nad ziemią. - Darc trzymaj się! – Wtedy spojrzał do okna i zobaczył Kelly wyciągająca w jego kierunku rękę. Ale on nie mógł podać jej ręki, która nie umiał poruszyć. Spojrzał w dół. Na dole było ostre ogrodzenie – Nie puszczaj się! Już do Ciebie idę! – Kelly zaczęła wspinać się po gałęziach. Przerażała ją obecność Backa i Melanie, którzy z całą pewnością nie byli już sobą. - Nie idź tutaj! Zawracaj się! – Krzyknął Darc ale Kelly nie posłuchała go. - Melanie? – Powiedziała trzymając się gałęzi i siedząc na innej – Melanie? Jak mogę Ci pomóc? – Wtedy dziewczyna odwrócił w jej kierunku głowę. Kelly zapiszczała ze strachu. Melanie zaczęła pełzać teraz w jej kierunku – Darc odwrócę ich uwagę od ciebie a ty podciągnij się i uciekaj – Spojrzała na Melanie, która była już całkiem blisko jej. Jak odciągnąć uwagę Backa? – Back! Ty idioto jeden! Nigdy nie byłeś prawdziwym facetem! – Back spojrzał na nią. Jego usta w dalszym ciągu były szeroko otwarte a po brodzi spływała ciągle krew – Słyszysz? Myślisz, że się boję tej twojej niewyparzonej mordy? – Back ruszył w kierunku Kelly. Lee zaczął wspinać się po drzewie chcąc pomóc Darco. Był przerażony i nie wiedział co robić. Nie chciał sam zostać na ziemi. Wolał pomóc. Gdy doszedł do przyjaciela pomógł mu pociągnąć się i powoli zejść na dół. Kelly zaczęła się cofać. Gałąź zaskrzypiała pod ciężarem trójki dorosłych. Kelly powoli weszła do pokoju. Dwa trupy za nią. Powoli ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Zamknęła za sobą szybko drzwi. - Lee! Okno! – Gdy zbiegła na dół zobaczyła Lee obcinającego piłą mechaniczną drzewo, które po paru chwilach z hukiem wylądowało na ziemi. - Gdzie oni są? – Zapytał Darc. - W moim pokoju! - Co się do cholery z nimi stało – Powiedział przerażony Lee – Wyglądają jak… - Jak żywe trupy – Dokończył Darc powoli wstając z ziemi. - Ale przecież trupy nie istnieją! – Kelly zaczęła płakać – Nie ma ich! - Sama przecież widziałaś! Oni już nie są sobą! – Rzekł Lee przytulając do siebie Kelly… – Musimy się stąd wydostać! Z tym miejscem coś jest nie tak. Do póki oni są tam uwięzieni my jesteśmy bezpieczni – Spojrzał na niebo, które powoli zaczęło się rozjaśniać. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI… Kategoria:Opowiadania